Kapal Kayu
by Hasn
Summary: Karena ditinggal keluarganya mudik, Sasuke mengundang Naruto untuk ke rumahnya. Kapal kayu di dalam 'ruangan rahasia' itu pun menjadi atensi./Isinya curhatan author/DLDR


**Kapal Kayu  
** by Hasn

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC mungkin, tidak di dunia ninja(?), isinya murni curhatan dan pemenuhan asupan Hasn semata, sho-ai tipis pake banget, dll.**

* * *

Akhir pekan di pertengahan bulan Juli yang cerah. Seorang remaja berambut pirang berjalan menuju rumah temannya dengan riang sambil bersenandung ria. Suasana hatinya sedang sangat baik. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya ia pergi ke rumah temannya yang satu itu. Iya, yang itu. Laki-laki berwajah super datar dengan inisial US, dua huruf yang biasa tersulam di sudut bawah saputangan miliknya. Sudah, sebut saja Sasuke biar tidak susah. Anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha, pemilik perusahaan penghasil mebel kayu ternama di Jepang dan negara sekitarnya.

Biasanya, tempat tinggal remaja pirang bernama Naruto itulah yang didatangi oleh Sasuke, sebab kediaman megah Sasuke tak pernah kehabisan tamu penting ayahnya. Namun, kali ini sedikit berbeda. Keluarga Sasuke sedang mudik bersama ke kampung halaman sang kepala keluarga. Mereka rindu dengan buyut yang syukur masih hidup hingga musim panas tahun ini, Uchiha Madara. Sayangnya, Itachi, si sulung keluarga kecil Uchiha tersebut, hanya mendapat tiga tiket mudik. Mau tak mau, Sasuke ditinggal sendiri di rumah seluas entah berapa hektar itu akibat kalah suit. Pembantunya yang tersisa pun hanya tinggal beberapa karena yang lain ikut-ikutan mudik. Sasuke merana.

Enggan berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan, laki-laki dengan potongan rambut unik seperti bagian belakang unggas itu memutuskan untuk mengundang Naruto berkunjung ke rumah dengan dalih mengerjakan tugas bersama. Siapa tahu khilaf. Khilaf membuat tiket mudik palsu misalnya, bukan khilaf dalam _rating plus plus_.

 **.**

 **.**

Singkat cerita, Naruto sampai di depan kediaman Uchiha dengan selamat dan sentosa. Agak deg-degan juga mengingat pertama kalinya ia ke sini. Saat hendak memencet bel, supir pribadi Uchiha, Izumo, muncul dan menyilakan Naruto untuk masuk.

"Tuan Sasuke sudah menunggu. Mungkin sangat rindu dengan Anda hingga termenung di ruang tamu. Hahaha..." Izumo memang senang membanyol, dan Naruto hapal itu. Remaja itu hanya terkekeh kemudian mengikuti Izumo masuk. Astaga, panjang kamarnya yang digabungkan dengan kamar kedua orang tuanya tak ada apa-apanya dibanding jarak pagar dengan pintu utama rumah ini. Naruto membatin.

Sudah lelah duluan, akhirnya ia berhasil masuk ke ruang tamu dan mendapati Sasuke yang memang duduk termenung di sana menatap selebaran diskon yang ada di genggamannya.

"Yo, Sasuke!" sapa Naruto. Merasa namanya disebut dengan sok akrab, Sasuke menoleh. Tak mengucap sepatah kata pun untuk membalasnya.

"Hehehe, aku tahu aku agak sedikit telat, ta–"

"Basa-basimu membuang waktuku. Cepat selesaikan tugasmu dan pulanglah!"

"Temee!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Eh, Sasuke, rumahmu hebat sekali! Besaarr! Kamarmu juga bagus!" puji Naruto di sela-sela kegiatan mereka mengerjakan tugas matematika. Sasuke tak menanggapinya dan terus mengutak-atik rumus yang ada di buku tulisnya. Naruto yang hiperaktif masih saja berjalan ke sana kemari, mengamati satu per satu benda-benda yang terpajang apik di atas meja laci milik Sasuke. Untuk sementara, mereka sama-sama diam, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Bosan juga lama-lama berada dalam keheningan seperti ini. Naruto yang telah duduk bersila di hadapan sang pemilik kamar kembali membuka suara, "Eh, Sasuke, katamu ada ruangan rahasia di rumah ini? Kau mau menunjukkannya padaku?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Apa aku pernah berkata seperti itu?"

"Oh, ayolah, Sasuke! Kau yang bicara sendiri, kau yang lupa."

"Hn." Geraman Naruto terdengar kemudian. Sasuke menatap tulisan tangannya yang rapi di atas buku tugas. Lima belas menit lebih dari cukup baginya untuk mengerjakan tiga puluh soal mudah seperti itu. Pandangannya kemudian teralih pada manusia di depannya.

"Setelah tugas ini selesai." Terdengar seperti janji, Naruto pun bersorak. Segera diambilnya pulpen dan ia mencoba mengerjakan soal demi soal dengan teliti.

 **.**

 **.**

"Haaah, sudah jam satu... Lama juga mengerjakan PR ini. Aku capek," keluh Naruto sembari meregangkan otot-otot punggung juga tangannya yang kaku. Setelah membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulis yang berceceran, Sasuke lekas membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau mau makan siang dulu atau langsung ke 'ruangan rahasia' yang kau bilang tadi?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Langsung!" jawab Naruto cepat dan amat bersemangat.

Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar entah niatnya ke mana. Naruto bergegas mengikutinya.

Mereka pun pergi ke lantai tiga dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Sasuke menyibakkan gorden yang menutupi jendela nan lebar di dalam ruangan tersebut agar cahaya matahari siang dapat masuk menyinari. "Lihat, tidak ada yang rahasia seperti yang kaukatakan," katanya kemudian.

Naruto lantas mengamati ruangan tersebut. Cat dindingnya putih keabu-abuan. Banyak rak-rak kaca yang berdiri di segala sudut. Rak-rak tersebut berisi berbagai bentuk kendaraan laut yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa dari bahan dasar kayu. Mungkin barang koleksi, terka laki-laki bermata biru itu.

"Tapi kau kemarin bilang ada ruangan tempat menyimpan harta karun buyutmu di rumah ini! Jadi kupikir seperti ruangan rahasia yang penuh dengan emas, batu akik, dan sesajian," bantah Naruto enggan mengalah. Sasuke mengembuskan napas.

"Bodoh."

"Apa?!"

"Kapal-kapal kayu ini adalah harta yang berharga bagi buyutku. Hobinya membuat kerajinan kayu ini melahirkan usaha mebel keluargaku yang semakin lama semakin berkembang dan maju seperti sekarang ini," jelas Sasuke seraya menyentuh salah satu 'harta' milik Madara.

"Uwaaahh... Kapal Titanic juga ada!" Entah mendengarkan Sasuke atau tidak, Naruto malah berekspedisi ke sana kemari. "Yang ini kapal perang itu, kan?! Aduh, aku lupa namanya."

"Musashi," sahut Sasuke kemudian.

"Yaa!"

Naruto kembali menjelajah. Sasuke lelah berdiri terus-menerus di samping jendela. Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi kayu yang menganggur di dekat pintu. Sesekali ia melirik arlojinya, mengintip sudah pukul berapa sekarang. Jangan tanya mengapa tuan muda Uchiha itu memakai jam tangan walau sedang di dalam rumah sendiri.

Tiga belas dua puluh. Naruto belum puas juga mengamati satu persatu karya-karya seorang Uchiha Madara. Sasuke benar-benar takut asam lambungnya naik. Ia segera berdiri hendak menuju meja makan. Belum sampai selangkah ia berjalan;

"Sasuke!"

pekikan yang tak bisa Sasuke abaikan terdengar.

"Apa lagi, sih?! Kau tak lapar, hah, berteriak-teriak seperti itu?!" Sasuke nyaris kalap.

"Aku tidak merusak kapal yang ini! Sungguh! Aku baru akan memegangnya, tapi tiba-tiba dia hancur seperti itu! Sasuke, bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana kalau aku dikutuk oleh buyut– hmpph!" Sasuke membekap mulut temannya. Kepalanya pusing mendengar racauan tak bermakna itu.

"Diamlah. Memang bentuk kapalnya sudah seperti itu," ujar Sasuke sambil menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari mulut Naruto. Untuk kali ini Naruto tak bertanya ataupun meminta penjelasan. Bukannya tenang, Sasuke justru khawatir Naruto tiba-tiba diam. Ia menghela napasnya. "Setiap kapal di sini pun punya makna dan ceritanya masing-masing." Atensi Naruto teralih pada Sasuke. Sasuke tahu Naruto pasti sedang bertanya, 'Apa cerita yang ada di balik kapal ini?'

"Kapal ini adalah kapal yang besar." Sasuke menunjuk ke arah salah satu sudut kapal yang bertuliskan kode kapal itu agar Naruto melihatnya. 'SNS'.

"Awalnya ia berlayar di laut yang sama dengan dua kapal besar lainnya." Sasuke kemudian menunjuk dua kapal di samping kiri dan kanannya yang berkode 'NH' dan 'SS'. "Namun, mereka sama-sama ilegal," lanjutnya.

"Mereka berperang?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Mereka berdamai. Walau kadang ada sedikit perdebatan antara penumpang kapal satu dengan kapal lainnya, tetapi mereka tetap baik-baik saja. Meski mereka belum disahkan secara resmi, tapi mereka tidak dihukum atas pelayarannya. Pemerintah membiarkan, dan bahkan terkadang mendukung pengelola kapal dalam memberikan fasilitas dan pelayanan yang memuaskan bagi penumpangnya. Kapal SNS dan penumpangnya terlena. Sampai suatu ketika, pemerintah melegalkan dua di antara tiga kapal besar itu. Kapal NH dan SS." Sasuke berhenti. Kerongkongannya seret terlalu banyak bicara.

"Lalu, bagaimana nasib kapal SNS?"

"Kapal NH dan SS menyerangnya secara tidak nyata. Seperti dengan kekuatan gaib. Aku, sih, kurang percaya hal mistis semacam itu. Tapi, begitulah buyutku menceritakannya pada ayahku. Kapal SNS terdampar di suatu pulau. Kurasa ini hanyalah hukuman atas tindakan ilegalnya, bukannya kekuatan mistis. Banyak penumpang dan awak kapal yang melarikan diri meninggalkan kapal itu. Ada yang naik sampan-sampan kecil ataupun menjadi penumpang kapal besar lainnya. Mereka pindah laut."

"Pindah laut? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entah. Aku tidak peduli." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal dengan jawaban ketus itu. "Kapal SNS perlahan-lahan lapuk di pulau itu. Makanya, ia terkesan rapuh. Akan tetapi, awak kapal dan penumpangnya yang benar-benar setia berusaha keras menjaganya agar tak rusak total, walaupun mereka tak bisa mengembalikannya seperti saat masa kejayaannya. Ada juga beberapa penduduk pulau yang datang membantu. Yah, kurang lebih begitulah." Sasuke menutup ceritanya. Demi Naruto, teman pertamanya di SMA, ia rela berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu. Tolong jangan minta ia mengulanginya lagi atau koleksi keris kakeknya akan menancap di tubuhmu.

"Kapal SNS ini benar-benar ada di dunia nyata?" Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

Setelah berpose seperti sedang berpikir, Naruto kemudian mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya bersemangat. Dia sudah mengerti semuanya. Senyuman lebar terlukis di bibirnya karena merasa lega. "Berarti aku tidak perlu mengganti kapal ini, kan?" Giliran Sasuke yang mengangguk.

"Tuan Sasuke, Anda sudah melewatkan jam makan siang Anda terlalu lama. Apa Anda baik-baik saja?" Tiba-tiba, kepala pelayan kediaman Uchiha datang.

"Ya, kami akan segera makan. Tolong siapkan," ucap Sasuke.

"Baik."

Setelah itu, Sasuke dan Naruto pun makan siang bersama. Pukul dua siang, Naruto pulang ke rumahnya.

Sasuke tak pernah merasa bosan bila bersama Naruto. Mungkin ke depannya, ia akan lebih sering mengundang Naruto untuk datang ke rumahnya. Senyum tipis terpatri di bibir Sasuke tanpa seorang pun tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n :** Wkwk, tolong maafkan atas _fic_ saya yang nggak jelas ini. Isinya murni curhatan semata. xD Dan saya yang nggak maksud bikin _war_ atau apalah yaa. Benar-benar maaf bila ada kata yang menyinggung dan sebagainya. Saya sudah naik kelaass, aaaa... coretgamutucoret


End file.
